Best Wishes and Dreams
by AeDePute
Summary: Full Summary inside, as well as warnings and disclaimer. . . Thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated!
1. Summary

Title: Best Wishes and Dreams

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus

Rated: M (due to sexual, violent themes; and also for drugs)

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan, the respectful author of PJatO & HoO; though the Greek and Roman gods and goddesses are all from ancient mythology. This fan fiction is purely from my (dirty) Imagination.

Warning: OOC-ness, Male/Male, wrong spelling and grammars.

~x~o~x~o~

Summary:

Back when Perseus Jackson was still 10 months old, when he was kidnapped by a group of people who are against his father; Poseidon Jackson. They decided to leave the baby in the care of their leader Gabe Ugliano under the instruction of Kronos Kreiss, Gabe's boss.

Perseus, or Percy as what he would likely to be called, grew up with 'smelly' Gabe who never treated him nice. Until one day, he figured out who his real father is and tried to escape to meet him and get away from his 'hell' life; but failed terribly. Soon Kronos's son, who is his friend, helped him get away to fulfill Percy's wish and dreams even if it will be the cause of his own wishes and dreams to be crushed.


	2. Short memorable memories

Chapter 1: "Short memorable memories."

[2004]

The wind is blowing peacefully. Sally Jackson stands on the grassy plains of the mansion's huge backyard; she lets her hair sway with the soft breeze, though trying to block her hair from getting to the small toddler in her arms.

Hazel brown eyes of the baby that took after hers stared widely as he cooed, reaching out his small arms out to Sally's face. Sally smiled and caressed the baby's cheeks affectionately. _I wish Perseus is all right out there_; tears stained her eyes upon remembering the night that her first born son was kidnapped by a group of men, her strength was nowhere near theirs so she failed miserably on defending her own son.

The toddler in her arms sensed his mother's sorrow and also started crying with her, it alarmed Sally so she hushed the small one down. She soothed the baby boy with soft, sweet nothings.

"Oh, Tyson, shush now little one." But her eyes still shows the huge mixed of emotions she feels within her, although one stood out. It's guilt.

[2006]

Sally soon found out five months after that she had an illness that is already incurable; she guessed that probably it was karma already hitting her hard.

Later She would usually find herself sitting in a wheelchair and then on her death bed. Poseidon Jackson, her husband, would always sit next to her bed telling stories of their past, of how they first met and how they were happy when the day of their wedding came. Sometimes Sally would break down and cry when the topic about Perseus came up and Poseidon would always try his best to comfort his wife.

Sometimes Triton Jackson, Poseidon's eldest and only son from his first wife, would visit her along with a two year old Tyson Jackson. Since mostly when she's alone with Triton she would burst into tears since Triton looks exactly like Perseus but has a bit more sharper features. Triton couldn't blame her, he also admits he missed the young Perseus but long after the younger one was kidnapped he convinced himself that his brother is already gone, forever.

The moment before Sally's death she whispered soft apologies, loving words, and goodbyes to her two present sons and her husband; she breathed her last breath with a wish that Perseus would be soon found by her sons or even her husband and she also wished that he's always all right no matter where he is at that time.

[2008]

Poseidon started to search for his son, Perseus, again. That it somehow made Triton furious, not only Poseidon buries himself in work after Sally's death; he also forgets that he has two more sons that needs him.

Triton decided to confront his father one day; he strode gracefully through the large hallways of his father's mansion. Soon he reached the study and knocked gently on the oak doors.

"Father, may I come in?" he asked, no answers came back so he knocked again but still no answers. Triton opened the door slowly to find his father's desk full of papers and a bunch of books piling up, though he could still see his father doing his best to forget his wife's death.

Poseidon noticed a new presence in the room and the heated glare from someone, he titled his head forward just to see Triton standing there with a frown on his lips.

"You didn't answer when I knocked and called you, so I entered." Triton stated as he clenched his fist "how long are young going to stay like this? Mother's gone accept it; she would hit you if she's still here and would see like this! Are you going to give me an excuse that you're searching for Perseus?! Don't give me that! What about Tyson? He's way younger than Perseus he needs more of your attention than Perseus needs! Father! Perseus is long gone!" Triton let his feelings burst out from his heart, unshed tears stained his eyes.

"How can you say that?" Poseidon's voice boomed and echoed in his huge study room. "Perseus is still your brother Triton." He continued with a disappointed look at Triton, Poseidon thought that Triton would take the situation of searching for Perseus like an adult.

"Yes, Yes I know! But what like what I want to say to you Perseus is not your only son. You still have Tyson, and me. What about us? Are you going to turn your back on us, on Tyson? Like what you did to me when my mother died? Please father, at least for Tyson, don't do this to him." Triton was letting his tears roll down his cheeks; he kept staring straight at Poseidon to make the older man know that every word he said was sincere.

Poseidon narrowed his eyes in guilt and sorrow, and hanged his head as he decided to walk over to where Triton, his first son, is standing; he gave him a warm apologetic embrace.

"I'm sorry my son. I'm sorry Triton." Poseidon pats Tritons back as he held back his own tears upon hearing Triton cry on his chest.

[2009]

Though Poseidon stopped looking for Perseus, Perseus never stopped looking for his true family. He figured out at a very young age that there's no way he's related to Gabe Ugliano, also known as 'smelly' Gabe for Perseus, or Percy as what he would likely to be called.

With the help of Gabe's Boss's son, Gray Kreiss, he got a lead of his possible fathers. Soon when they fall upon Poseidon's picture Percy's blood came alive and goes rushing; he could feel it, this man's features is exactly like him, like an older version of him. Upon searching more within Poseidon's biography they came upon news about Poseidon losing his second son and this made Percy's proof even more steady.

Percy was sure Poseidon Jackson is his father.

Once, twice, thrice he received punishment from Gabe from trying to run away to meet Poseidon, though he never tell the real reason to Gabe that he found out who his true parents are. Percy tried so many times but failed badly; he would often run to Gray for comfort which the younger male did to his best friend and love interest, which Percy didn't know since Gray kept his mouth shut about this matter.

[2012]

Percy didn't stop wishing and dreaming of going back to his original family; he wanted to meet his dad and brothers, especially his mom.

But on the other hand, Gray is having troubles about his father and his dealings with the black market. He stumbled upon his father talking to someone in the study about something dealing with guns and drugs going around the other syndicates. This sent shivers down Gray's spine, he was disgusted of how his father acted, and he was ashamed to have such a father.

And he also heard something he wasn't suppose to have knowledge about more than anything else. Kronos Kreiss, his father, ordered the kidnapped for Perseus Jackson back then to stain Poseidon's pride and name in the politics since the other posed as a great threat to his father's position in the congress. This hit Gray hard on the chest; he was beyond guilty for what his father did.

Gray bit his lower lip trying to hide his whining as tears roll down his small, pale cheeks. He ran as fast as he could, away from the study, away from his father; no that is not his father, there's no way that man is his father. The father he knew is someone intelligent, prideful, and very honest.

"Father…how could…you" Gray panted as he stopped along the hallway near his room; his breath hitched and he started to lack for air when his lungs constricted, soon he fell into darkness though before that he saw Percy's blurred figure running to him as he fell down.

/BREAK\

Gray woke up with the taste of iron in his mouth; his head hurt like he banged his head on the hard wall. His silver eyes stared at the ceiling, remembering the conversation his father had with Gabe is a very disturbing thing. He wants to tell his best friend, Percy, but on the same time he doesn't; he thought that the boy might hate him since he's that guy's son.

"Are you fine now?" a familiar voice asked, worry is coated his words. A teen with sea green eyes, with sun-kissed skin and a (not so) messy black hair sat on the bed after he placed a tray, that contains a glass of water and a bunch of pills, on the side table.

"Yes I am Percy." Gray stretched out his hand and held the older teen's hand; he gripped it tightly as he promised himself one thing. _I'll help you get back to where you're supposed to be, Percy_ he thought as he locked his pale, silver orbs on the other's green orbs_ Even if I have to give up on you, my only dream and wish_.

"What is it?" Percy noticed the sorrow in Gray's eyes, while Gray closed them and smiled at him trying to hold back his tears. Gray pulled himself up and kissed Percy's hand softly and affectionately.

"Sorry." Was the only word that came out of his mouth, this made Percy even more curious on what happened to the younger male. On the other hand, Gray mostly don't speak about his problems and keep them to himself while telling others that he's fine and sometimes he would absorb other's problems just to help them feel relieved.

Percy pulled Gray into a hug and rubbed his back gently. "Whatever you're dealing with at least tell me." Percy said as he buried a kiss on the Gray's jet black hair "Am I not that worthy Gray?" The other male's face shot up with tears in his eyes, rolling down his porcelain cheeks.

"No! You are more than worthy for anything I own Percy." Gray said but then he lowered his head and narrowed his eyes "But, I can't tell you anything about this one…not now at least…but soon enough…" he sniffed as he wiped his tears away. _Please understand_.

The silence coated the two; it was a deafening silence for Percy. "I understand, I won't bother you about it." He shushed Gray, caressing the other's cheeks and hair. Percy is thinking something to lighten up the mood so he tried tickling the other.

"Wha-! Wait! Percy! Haha! No! Wa-! Hahaha!" Gray was laughing as he tried to get back at Percy; he was failing terribly since his hands are trembling as he continued trashing around as he laughs. "Percy! No! Wait! Hahaha! Wait! Wait! Hahaha."

The two continued playing with each other inside the room. Percy successfully lifted the mood and soon forgets about what Gray was crying about earlier but for Gray it still weights his heart and is driving him insane on the inside.

/BREAK\

Nico di Angelo, the son of the greatest lawyer in America and the nephew of Poseidon Jackson, is enjoying his place on top of his boyfriend-slash-cousin, Jason Grace. He's busy caressing the boy's buff chest and toned six pack abs.

"You should really stop this incest display of affection." Annabeth Chase said her hands found their places on her hips "Not because you were allowed and approved by your own parents doesn't mean we need to see this every time."

"Come on Annabeth, sweetie. Let them be." Piper Mclean slid her hands around Annabeth's waist as she hugged the other from behind, placing her chin on Annabeth's shoulder. "Besides aren't you supposed to be occupied by thinking about me?" Piper leaned in to kiss the blonde's lips which the other leaned for too. Piper chuckled at the soft, sweet and chaste kiss they made and how Annabeth's cheeks are tainted pink.

Nico smiled as he wrapped his arms around his partner's neck "You should enjoy Piper for now Annabeth, since she's leaving for a while." He said.

Piper shot a glare at Nico's direction and on instincts Jason wrapped his arms around his lover and glared back at the alpha woman of the other love team present on the conversation. "I don't want to go with mother. She'll be all clingy and stuff. I want to be with my Annabeth more than with her." Piper snuggled her nose close to Annabeth's ear and cheek, which made the other giggle for being ticklish.

"Aww…I love you too Piper." Annabeth placed another chaste kiss on Piper's soft lips.

"Ughhh…you and your public display of homo-love…" A new voice appeared out of nowhere, the four heads turn to see Clarisse La Rue with her lover Chris Rodriguez. "…and Incest." She turned her glare to Nico and Jason.

"But I found them cute honey." Chris chortled as he pulled Clarisse on his lap after finding a place which is comfy to sit on. He pulled Clarisse closer which made the other blush and punch him playfully on his arm.

"Yeah right you're the one to talk about looking too cheesy, Clarisse." Jason snarled as he pulled Nico even closer to his chest. He looked at Clarisse like he would love to start a fight with her there and now. Nico only took a tapped on his shoulder to make him calm down. Jason looked at Nico with apologetic puppy eyes.

"Oh, Silena!/ Leo!" both Piper and Clarisse bolted their arms upward to call for two individuals who are roaming around with someone else. Silena Beauregard is accompanied by her lover Charles Beckendorf while Leo Valdez is accompanied by his two lovers Hazel di Angelo and Frank Zhang.

"Ah! Hi brother" Hazel went over to Nico and sat next to the couple, pulling his two boys along. Leo tried to move near his sister figure, Piper, but was unable too because Hazel and Frank were holding him too tightly.

Nico chuckled as he pats Hazel on the head "Let go of Leo for now, he wants to be with his 'sister'." He said as he also looks over to Frank.

Both willingly let's go of Leo and the other skid past through Silena and Charles to sit down next to Piper, "Hey Pipes! Annie! What's up?" he started, and then it continued on and on and on; all about his short vacation with his two lovers in Hawaii. The other laughed and started to continue their conversations with each other.

All were cheerful and content, though Nico, Hazel, and Jason and all the other Jacksons', Graces', and di Angelos' are all clueless of how miserable their missing family member is.


	3. Percy's reunion and Gray's despair

Chapter 2: "Percy's reunion and Gray's despair."

August 19, 2014. Its Percy's 16th birthday, and it's about time Gray Kreiss put his plan into action. He planned long enough for this and he have gathered enough courage to go against his own father.

Gray set foot in Gabe Ugliano's apartment complex, planning to kill him. He slowly knocked on the door and waited for an answer; a man with bulge stomach, and unclean-greasy appearance opened the door. Gabe smelled like rotten cheese that even a mouse wouldn't dare come any close to.

"Ah, Sir Gray it's a surprise to see you." Gabe tried to straighten up his outfit, trying to look a bit nicer than just being a smelly looking walrus with trim mustache and beard and a very untidy hair. "Unfortunately sir if you are here for Percy he's out." He said, looking a bit annoyed at saying Percy's name.

Gray tried a smile and shook his head "No sir Gabe I'm here to talk to you about something." Gray's eyes seem to gleam like he's going to tell someone about his father's wrong doings and how he would watch his father beg on his knees afterwards.

"Then please do come in." Gabe was treating him a thousand times nicer than how he treats Percy and this already made Gray even more irritated with this unhealthy man. "Sorry we don't have anything that boy left without making me breakfast don't worry I'll punish him later."

Gray's action was so swift that Gabe couldn't react when he felt a sharp knife digging down his skin to his lungs. Gabe gasped as he saw how irritated the blonde haired teen looked at him; Gray was so disgusted at how the man acted and how bad he treated Percy. Percy is Gray's everything, after his mother died everything felt too hard for Gray until Percy came cheering him up. He decided that he will help Percy one day so that at least he can be helpful for the young man.

Gabe clutched the wound after he got away "W…Why?" tears of fear formed in his eyes.

"So disgusting Mister Gabe Ugliano…How disgusting." Gray kicked the man again and again and ended everything when Gabe no longer breathes and died from blood loss.

Gray panted so hard; he thought it would be easy killing someone but it hasn't been a minute after he is already being hunted by guilt. Quickly Gray dialed the police and left the scene with the weapon in hand; he changed in his car and left the place and went far away so he could burn the clothes with blood on it. How could his father do something like this? He couldn't imagine how cold his father has become.

Soon he returned home in daze; Percy is the one who greeted him upon his return. Gray smiled and wrapped his arms around the other's neck and kissed him on the cheeks "Happy Birthday Percy, I'll give you the most beautiful gift later. Okay?" Gray caressed the other teen's cheeks and quickly left looking so stressed out.

Gray met his father on his way to his own bedroom, his breath hitched when he felt the cold stare turned into a glare. "Gabe is dead. Do you know something about this?" Kronos's cold voice send chills down Gray's spine. Gray could only shake his head in reply. Kronos left with no other word.

/BREAK\

Percy couldn't wait for Gray's 'birthday present' for him; since the other teen told him it would be beautiful he's gotten even more curious than before.

Gently, Percy knocked on Gray's bedroom and entered it after no one answered for about a minute or two. "Gray?" he called the blonde teen; he only saw the other teen standing outside the balcony looking so grim about something. It's already been almost two years since Gray started to act so strange and Percy could no longer read the other's expression or thoughts.

Percy strode over to Gray's position and wrapped his arms around the thinner male's torso and embraced him from behind. "Percy." Gray slowly caressed his name and it somehow makes the other irritable since he might become hard and cum by just listening to the other calling him in such a sweet tone; even though sadness hints the tone down.

Percy hummed in reply. "You need to run away from here." Percy's eyes looks like they're going to fall out of its sockets.

"W…What?" Percy really can't predict Gray anymore and that's final for Percy's decision "What are you talking about Gray?" he asked starting to get worried.

"This is my birthday gift for you. I eliminated Gabe so you could successfully leave and that…"

"…'That'?"

Gray's tears started falling down on his cheeks "…It's my father's fault that you're treated so badly by Gabe and that you are so far away from your own family." Gray tried not to stutter in his words. Percy looked at Gray with disbelief. "So I'm doing this…so I can make you happy…I found out about it…two years from now."

Percy moved away swiftly and lowered his head. After all these years he suffered; he would found out that the person he has treated almost as his own lover, brother and best friend is the son of the man who took him away from his own family. _Now what? How could he hide it for a long time?_ Percy could help but hate everything around him at that moment.

"Percy?" Gray tried to touch the other teen but much to his surprise Percy slapped it away and looked at him with hate in his eyes; they burn Gray's heart like a rapid fire outrage. But it was fine; Percy is supposed to be acting this way to him. He has **his** blood anyway. Gray moved away from the balcony and closed the glass doors; he couldn't stop crying so he has to make sure Percy won't see how vulnerable he is.

Percy looked back at Gray his heated glare somehow melted down a bit; but he did leave that night and was never seen on the next day.

/BREAK\

Gray couldn't sleep at all; he's worried about Percy's condition. He couldn't help but think of him. A knock came on his door and echoed throughout his spacious room. "Enter." He spoke softly.

A maid came in and informed that his father wanted to see him in the study. Gray's heart felt like it stopped for a moment there. _Did he find out?_ His thoughts were centered on this kind of thought as he made his way after getting dressed up. He knocked on the study's door and entered after he heard the permission.

"Come here Gray" Kronos ordered and Gray complied; the younger one was not so surprised after the fast jab to his stomach from his father; Blood rolled out of his mouth and he tasted iron. "You said that you don't know about Gabe's death…then what about Percy's disappearance?"

"I…I don't know about it too…" the teen rubbed his stomach to ease it from the pain; but Kronos's fist made contact with his face too.

"You liar! I didn't teach you to betray me! You are my son you're suppose to follow me!"Kronos pulled out a knife from his pocket and pulled his son's head by grabbing a fist of the teen's fringes; he pointed the knife over to his son's right eye. "Now answer me properly. Where is Percy?"

"I…I…made…no…I don't know, father." Gray quivered at the sight and the thought of losing his sense of sight; but he would accept it either way. Maybe karma was getting back to him for being too selfish when he was young and naïve about Percy's condition.

Later Gray could only see red with his right eyes as his father dug it out. From his mouth came out a blood curling cry of pain; it really hurts so much that he soon run out of consciousness.

/BREAK\

Percy finally reached the neighborhood where he's supposed to be living and should've grown up. Olympus ville; a very fancy village where the most famous, and wealthy family lives. He looked around the place for the name plate 'Jackson' and surely his father would be living in that place.

Percy's heart can't stop pounding but his mind is also pondering about Gray. How he treated the guy wrongly. _He must hate me now._ He thought as he walked alone under the heavy rain and dark stormy clouds. Perfect! Even the weather doesn't want him to feel all cheerful for being mean to the person who cares for him the most.

"Why are you so stupid Perce?" he grumbled to himself.

His feet soon stop and he was surprised to see the place he's been looking for. The name Jackson in carved elegantly on a golden plate beside a huge black, Iron Gate. On instincts he quickly run towards the gate and started yelling his father's name "Poseidon! Poseidon Jackson?! It's Percy! I'm here!" a guard approached him and started making him go away. "Wait! You don't understand I need to see him! At least once! Please!"

A car parked before the gate and the person in the car went out to find the reason of the ruckus. "What's happening here?" a man that looks exactly like Percy came out; he has sharper appearance than Percy but definitely looks like the younger male.

"A…Are you…Poseidon?" he asked.

The other male looked at him bewildered, and then laughed afterwards. "No. My apologies but I'm not Poseidon but his son Triton Jackson."

"Ah! Then you're my brother!" Percy's face enlightens and went closer to the male but the guard is sure holding his arm tightly; he surely takes his job seriously.

"Brother…?" the finally it hits Triton, same color of eyes and hair, though he's features are softer he sure looks like him and his father. "Perseus?"

"I…Is that my real…name?" Percy stopped struggling from the grip "It's…not…Percy?" just then Percy remembered something in his memory.

_"__Perseus." A soft, feminine voice soothed him to sleep._

A sudden warm hug was not expected; but it sure feels nice and it surely makes him feel safe and sound; like how he felt around Gray.

_Gray…_ Percy's eyes narrowed, the guard let's go of his arm so he wrapped them around the older teen's torso. This older teen is his brother; Triton Jackson is it…the famous actor along with his cousin Thanatos di Angelo and Herakels Grace. It feels so foreign yet so familiar, the thoughts of being part of this older teen's family is the foreign feeling and the warm hug and the smell sure is very familiar to Percy.

Triton pulled back from the hug with a huge smile, "We should hurry inside, and we don't want to catch you cold. Come now, in my car." He pulled Percy and made him go in the passenger seat in front and went back to the driver's seat and hurriedly drive off to the main building, they're two more family members awaits for Triton's arrival but will be very surprise and very glad to see someone familiar again.

Parking the car in front of the main door of the mansion a man stepped out from the big house with a huge umbrella; Triton didn't wait for the butler and opened the passenger seat. The old man was surprised to see Percy and felt a jump of happiness on seeing the lost second son of Poseidon. "Klein, where's Tyson?"

"He's in the living room sire, waiting for you." The butler replied not even moving his stare away from Percy.

"And father?" Triton moved Percy toward the entrance to cover from the rain, both of them was so wet so the maids came rushing to give Triton a towel but were surprised to see another young teen that looks exactly like Triton.

"In the study, young master." The butler replied as he shut his umbrella and took the car's keys from Triton to give it to the valet to have him park the car.

"Call him. He has to meet Perseus." Triton said as he took a towel and hand it to Percy before getting one for his self. The butler nodded and left the wet umbrella to a maid and swiftly walked away to get his master from the study.

"Get a change of clothes for Percy." Triton ordered a maid; and somehow Percy isn't used to that. Triton turned to him "You need to take a hot bath, you'll get cold." He said as he pulled Percy along to his room and both of them bathe together; it was a bit embarrassing and awkward for Percy but not for Triton since he was incredibly happy.

A maid arrived with a presentable clothing for Percy and it suited him perfectly "Those were mine, don't worry we'll buy you new ones next time." Triton smiled as he planted a soft kiss on the younger teen's forehead "I missed you so much Perseus."

"You can just call me Percy." The younger male smiled his cheeks were tinted pink; but deep within him he is terribly holding his urges to jump in happiness for meeting his biological brother and he would meet another one and his true father that might care for him. But somehow he felt the warm feeling before, _Ah right…Gray_.

"Sure, Percy" Triton smiled back as he led the teen towards the living; both teens saw a young boy watching cartoons on the large, fancy, white sofa. Percy looked around him, the grand staircase is very breath-taking the house all in all is very elegant and very fancy; everything looks expensive and Percy is afraid to touch anything.

The boy with hazel brown eyes met with Percy's green eyes; the boy's mouth formed into a large 'O' noticing how familiar Percy looks. "Wow brother Triton is he your twin?" the young boy asked as he run towards the older teen.

"No Tyson but he's our brother, Perseus." Triton introduced "Oh, and Percy this is Tyson Jackson he's you brother both from mother and father I'm your brother from our father." Triton doesn't seem to be bothered by that so Percy figured out that his 'older brother' is a very kind person.

"Oh! Brother Percy" Tyson slipped off Triton's arms and run and wrapped his tiny arms around Percy's right leg he giggled in satisfaction when he felt Percy's hand patted him on the head.

"It's Perseus to you young man." Triton found his hands on his hips.

"Its fine" Percy smiled as he rubbed his hand in the boy's head.

"Uwah! You're messing my hair." Tyson chortled and ran away like he wants to play hide-and-seek. But all went silent when they noticed an older man panting hard as he stood at the top of the grand staircase.

"Perseus?" clearly Percy recognized the man as Poseidon; and clearly he can see how eager he is to see him and touch him since it's like a blink of an eye and Poseidon was already embracing him before he can even say anything else or even greet him. "Yes, you truly are Perseus." He mumbled as he tightly embraced Percy in his arms.

"I…"started Percy but was cutted when Poseidon shook his head.

"No matter what happen to you we will talk about it sooner or later all we need now is a good time together as not so but complete family, right Triton?" Poseidon look over to the older teen who nodded with a smile as he pick up Tyson who is smiling but definitely looking at the older males with curious eyes.

_How cute_. Percy smiled as he looks at Tyson, _Complete huh_. Just then he remembered the black haired teen he left behind, it's definitely a sad and troubling matter so he tried to forget him. _He'll be fine, he's __**his**__ son anyway. They are the reason I'm far away from my family for years, now I have this_.

"Okay father, enough now. Percy needs rest, he's been through a lot so he needs a ton of rest right Percy?" Triton said.

"Percy?" Poseidon is very puzzled.

"You can call me Percy as a nickname, I usually go by that." Percy smiled at his father after pulling back from the strong embrace which was loosening a bit.

"Oh I see." Poseidon smiled then patted Percy's back "Then off you sailors go, time for bed its 10 in the evening." He said as he too left after giving a soft peck on each of his sons' cheeks.

"Good night dad/daddy." Both Tyson and Triton recited.

"Good night boys." Poseidon replied and looks at Percy waiting for his 'Good night' greeting.

Percy smiled "Good night dad."

Poseidon hummed in delight, "Yes. Goodnight, Percy." Then off they went to their individual bedrooms, Percy is very surprised that his room is still clean after all those years; the butler said that it was maintained in case this happens in the future and Poseidon sometimes sleeps in this room. Percy felt the warmth of his family's love that he has forgotten about Gray Kreiss.


	4. Small picnic time pt 1

Chapter 3: "Small picnic time {pt.1}"

Percy woke up with the smell of cooked breakfast and hot coffee, he noticed a maid placing the tray on the table in his room and soon she moved to open the curtains to let light come in the room. He shifted his position into sitting as he rubbed his sore eyes; he must've crying too much last night from happiness.

"Good morning young master Perseus." The maid greeted him with a bow.

Percy being new and all with this respect concept that he's receiving shook his head "N…No! Percy is fine."

"Young master…Percy?" the maid tried curiously.

"No! no, just 'Percy' is fine." Percy said

"I can't young master!" the maid shook his head frantically scare that she might get punish for doing such thing.

"I-It's fine! Really!" Percy insisted on being called 'Percy'.

The maid hesitated but tried calling him Percy; both had a deal that when both of them are alone she'll call him Percy. Percy inhaled his breakfast and the maid chatted with him until he finished; they were having a good conversation when little Tyson entered with a huge grin in his face.

"Brother! Nico is here! And also Jason and Thalia and Ella and-"

"Wait! Wait!" Percy cutted Tyson halfway through the name of persons he was babbling earlier. "Who are they?"

"The Graces and the Di Angelos; our family." Tyson's smile grew wider. Percy turned to the maid with a puzzled look; he's really confused of whom these people are since all he knew is about Poseidon and he didn't bother knowing his relatives.

"Mr. Grace is Master Poseidon's cousin, the same with Mr. Di Angelo. Now we need to get you all set up, the butler bought new clothes earlier and we hope it fits you. We would like to help you look presentable to them; especially if your meeting Mr. Di Angelo and both Mr. and Mrs. Grace." The maid explained as he took out a set of clothes and placed it carefully on the foot of Percy's bed and told Tyson to not touch it.

Percy is not so confuse as earlier but this time he felt incredibly nervous; he took a short bath so he could smell nice and made sure he looks extremely clean and presentable; he had a bit trouble with his hair. When he got out of the room he saw Triton looking at his clothes; the older teen noticed Percy soon enough when the younger teen is close to him.

"Good morning Percy." He gave a small peck on the other's wet hair; he also combed it backward with his fingers.

"Good morning brother." Percy is a bit shy since he's new to this brotherly love that Triton is doing; but he did felt this before. _Why does Gray always appear in my mind?_ He thought in his mind. Percy sighed as he rubbed Triton's back while keeping each other close with one arm each. "Don't be too nervous, they're all kind…just strict." Triton smiled as he pats Percy's head "I'll be waiting outside your room." Then off he went.

Percy watched his brother disappeared from his sight before going through his clothes and think of a way how he normally wears his own clothes; he left the dress shirt upper two buttons unbuttoned and he didn't even bother using the tie, though he did tuck the shirt in his dress pants which fits his lower body perfectly; lucky he was allowed to choose with the color of the leather shoes so he picked the black one, then over his black dress shirt is a white coat. Then he's finished; perfectly his style of wearing a tuxedo. He chortled on imagining the visitors reaction; he so loved to tease others.

He went out of his room surprised that Triton did wait there; he is leaning across the door of his room while texting someone on his phone. Triton soon noticed Percy's presence so he put his phone in his pocket and look at Percy's clothes.

"Stylish; you look like a model Percy." Triton smirked as he wrapped an arm over Percy's shoulder dragging him to the way where the garden is located.

"The garden? Why?" Percy asked as he noticed that they didn't go to the living area and went on a different route.

"Well, father arranges a welcome picnic for you as a celebration for you coming back to us safely." Triton moved Percy closer to him as they continued on their way down the long hallway which windows have the view over to the Jackson's majestic garden.

Not far from his sight, Percy saw the little picnic happening down at the wide space in the garden; he can see his father talking to two men in a cheerful manner, one was smiling –probably just out of required etiquette, since Percy knew that no one would automatically accept someone who just popped out of nowhere claiming to be Jackson sr.'s missing son –while the other looks annoyed.

"Who are those two?" Percy stopped on his tracks, might as well know and understand the relationships in the family.

Triton stopped too and looks at where Percy was looking "Ah, those are uncle Hades Di Angelo and uncle Zeus Grace. They are our father's cousins from their father's side like what I've said before; unfortunately they took their mothers' last names."

"Oh, I see" Percy narrowed his eyes, _a complicated family_ he thought to himself.

"Want to know more?" Triton stood next to Percy; he chuckled when Percy look at him with sparkles in his eyes as he nodded in eager manner. "Very well, let's start with the Graces. Sitting next to father with an annoyed expression is the head of the Grace family, He's Zeus Grace, as you know he's a well-known businessman. Sitting to his left is his wife, Hera, you have to stay away from her as much as possible, and you see she's really mean to kids since she didn't have any more children with Zeus after Herakels, who is the one standing over there near the pond with Thanatos Di Angelo."

"But I thought Zeus has three spawns?" Percy raised a brow.

Triton smirks at how Percy is observant and the younger Jackson's curiosity also made it more interesting "Well you see, Hera wants more children so she gave Zeus her own best friend so she could have more children. Unfortunately, after the next two spawn of Zeus' birth, the mother of the two died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." Triton swears he saw a dog's tail and ears and made Percy look cuter as he frowns.

Triton hugs Percy out of the adorable actions Percy made. "Don't worry, though Hera mentally abuses the two, Zeus makes sure they are loved by him in a way, and we, their cousins make sure that we will love them no matter what."

"That's so sweet, brother." Percy snuggled close to his brother's chest. The warmth it gives sure does resemble someone's. "Anyway, brother, where are those two?"

"Over there by the pool, Thalia Grace is the one sitting next to the long haired girl and Jason Grace is the one who just came out of the pool." Triton jabbed a finger to the pool, where a group of teens and kids enjoying themselves. Triton saw the twinkle in Percy's eyes upon seeing the massive pool. "You want to go swimming too?" he smiled at Percy.

Percy thought twice, he needs to be more reserved so the others would think he's not there to act as Perseus and is only after the money of the Jacksons. He shook his head and smiled sadly "Maybe some other time."

Though Triton wants to insist, but when he saw Percy's expression he understood quickly. "Very well, shall I proceed with the Di Angelos? They're sure quite the number you see." When he saw Percy nodded he continued "The one sitting to our father's right is Hades Di Angelo, He's the head of the Di Angelo family. He works as a well paid lawyer."

"The most well-known and highly paid lawyer" Percy added. Triton only nodded.

"Now, sitting next to him is his newest, young, wife Persephone. She's the mother of Ella, Tyson's best friend. Though Hades those have four more, first is Thanatos Di Angelo, his mother died on giving birth, then Bianca Di Angelo comes next the one next to Thalia and then her brother Nico, ehem, excuse me of the scene." Percy saw his two cousins Jason and the one called Nico being intimate like lovers, he finds himself giggling as he remembered Gray. "Both have the same mother, who died from a natural phenomenon."

"Natural?" Percy titled his head. Triton nodded grimly "She was struck with lightning or so what I have heard." Percy's eyes widen, it sure is surprising.

"Then there's Hazel, her mom is the worst person I ever met, she's kind to us then everything change after the honeymoon with Hades. She even tried taking Hazel away, but you know, Hades being a lawyer she didn't stand a chance." Triton shrugged as he pointed a girl with dark skin standing next to a Chinese/ Canadian guy.

"Then who are those two next to her?" Percy asked

"Oh, they are Frank Zhang la Rue and Leo Valdez-Beckendorf." Triton introduced "Of course you know about their family right?" Percy smiled sheepishly and Triton sighed with a smile. "OK, you see Frank's father is the high military man while Leo's father is an owner of a popular shop that makes all kinds of electronics and he's a very well-known for all things that is concerned with anything that includes mechanical thinking, also Leo's mom is well-known chef."

"That's so cool" Percy's eye twinkled, Triton was sure of that when he looks at how his younger brother looks outside the window. But he did see the longing mixed with in his emotions "Is there something that bothers you?" Percy nodded in a barely noticeable manner "Would you like to talk about it?" Percy looks at Triton, at first Triton taught Percy's going to go all out but unfortunately the younger teen only smiled.

"Thank you" Percy smiled "But I think it should only be between me and a certain someone."

"Do I know this 'certain someone'?" Triton tilted his head in curiosity.

Percy shrugged "Maybe…" but he was silent for a moment until he broke it as he continued "…you do know him well, I think"

"Well then baby brother" Triton sighed placing both hands on his hips "I won't push anything further, and we really need to go now, father's waving over here, you know." Triton waved through the window and Percy noticed everyone in the garden was looking up at their direction his eyes widen and his face was red as a tomato when he heard Tyson calling out his name. "My, how troublesome, isn't he Percy?" the older Jackson teen chuckled as he continued walking, Percy was far behind him but he's definitely following; unknown to Percy, two eyes from below watch over him with great interest unlike the others in the garden.

"How cool" A girl with red haired squealed beside little Tyson "Is that your brother?" Tyson bobbed his head in glee.

"He looks like you" Persephone giggled while Hades sighed.

"Heh" Zeus snorted "Another one, huh, why do your children always look like a carbon copy of you?"

"Well" Poseidon shrugged in a smug way earning a scowl from Zeus and Hades. "That's the way it goes, like always." Then Poseidon heard Tyson screaming Percy's name.

"Brother!" Tyson shouted "Over here, here!" he waved as he jumped up and down. "You need to meet Ella!"

Percy chuckled and picks Tyson up and cooed at the cuteness of his little brother "Oh, Tyson, I would like to meet her. Is she your friend?" earning a nod from the little boy in his arms, he replied with a soft chuckle as he placed the boy down.

He turned to the rest of his father's family and nodded as he introduced his self "Good morning to all of you, my name's Perseus Jackson, but everyone calls me Percy or Perce" and finished his introduction with a grin.

"He truly is your son, Poseidon" Hades said as he smirks at the head of the Jacksons "I could tell the same grin you gave when you introduced yourself back in the old days."

"Yeah, I remembered that smug grin of yours, too" Zeus grumbled as he turned away.

"Don't be like that, Zeus" Persephone giggled "He's such a sweetie, right honey?" giving a pinch on Hades's side making her husband yelp and comply.

Poseidon only grinned like how Perseus did earlier, as he watch how the other young ones gathered and started introducing theirselves to Percy, starting with little Ella Dare.


End file.
